What I've Become
by WhisperedMuse
Summary: One shot. JK. Kate get's upset over Jack one night and get drunk on Sawyer's alcohol. She realises who she resembles in the state she's in.


**What I've become**

Hello! It's me again. I haven't written a lost fic in a while so I've decided to treat you all to one of my one-shots. It's Jate naturally ;) The summary really explained everything. There is some rude language in this so be warned!

This whole story is dedicated to HelaluvE because she has been very supportive and lovely to me ever since I joined So Hela, this one's for you, Enjoy!

---

Kate looked out to the darkening horizon. To her, it resembled something more than a sunset—it looked just like she felt. Dark, gloomy and extremely depressed. She stared at the green glass bottle in her hand; the bottom of it looking so inviting. Swiftly, she took another swig of the alcohol, hanging onto the brief, warm feeling it gave her as it went down. She brought the bottle up to her face, sighing as she saw it was very nearly empty. Taking another look, she brought the bottle so close to her face that it touched her nose; squinting to see if it made a difference. Of course, it didn't, or was that level of liquid slightly higher than it had been just minutes before. Shrugging her shoulders, she downed the rest of the bottle; throwing it lightly onto the sand at her feet. She sat there in silence, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling she had. It was all her fault for…

"Kate?" A voice called from the side of her. She turned her head slowly, her failing eyes making out the slightly blurry figure of Jack. He walked towards her, stopping as soon as he came close enough. He towered over her, in truth it was a little intimidating.

"What do you want?" Kate slurred looking up at him.

"I want to talk to you." Jack said, sitting down. As soon as he did, he smelled the alcohol on her breath. Looking around, his gaze fell upon the glass bottle that lay discarded on the sand, picking it up, he asked. "Are you drunk?" He stared accusingly at her.

"So what if I am?" She countered, grabbing the empty bottle from his hands and putting it in her lap. "Why should you care?" Jack sighed, reaching over he put a hand on Kate's shoulder, making her look at him.

"I care about you Kate, and I'm worried." Kate laughed slightly.

"You didn't look like you cared yesterday, when you were too busy to look at me." It was bad enough that the drink was making Kate's vision blurry; she now had tears welling up in her eyes, making it almost impossible to see.

"I'm sorry…" Jack reached over and attempted to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" She bit out, swatting his hand away from her. In the process, she managed to catch his face with her nail, causing a little scratch on Jack's cheek. He winced slightly at the pain, and drew his hand away. An awkward silence fell on the couple as they both took in what had just happened. Jack had a million thoughts swimming around his head. So many questions that needed answering and so many things he needed to get off his chest. A faint sobbing distracted him from all this. To his surprise, the noises were coming from Kate. But Kate never cried.

"This wasn't meant to happen. It wasn't meant to be…like this." She cried. Jack turned to her, a questioning look on his face. He was about to speak, but she continued. "I swore that I would never be like him, that's the whole reason I killed him in the first place—so I wouldn't be like him. But it's happened, he was a stupid bastard and I've turned out like him because of this stupid bottle!" Kate grabbed the liquor bottle from her lap, slamming it onto a large rock with her hand. The bottle shattered and shards of glass flew in all directions. To his horror, Jack saw that some of the glass was embedded in Kate's hand—but she hadn't seemed to notice. "I hate this, I hate me, and most of all I hate him" This seemed to be the last straw for Kate. Any tears that she was holding back before made their way down her face. She just completely broke down. Putting her head in her hands she just sobbed continually. Jack felt his heart break, just like the bottle had minutes before. He couldn't bear to see Kate in such a state; and to tell the truth, it was killing him. Unable to take any more, Jack grabbed Kate's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in his chest and cried, feeling extremely low. The pair stayed together for the rest of the night, Kate finally realised that Wayne was a part of her; but she didn't have to show it. She vowed never to get drunk again; for fear of another breakdown. The one thing she was certain of though was that Jack would stick by her, no matter what and she could count on him for anything.

Please review I'll give you a cookie ;)


End file.
